


Greedy

by ky old RK stuff (kuroiyousei)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Canon Setting, Established relationship for main couple(s), Fluff, Introspection, M/M, POV: First-second person, POV: Present tense, POV: Saitou, Queer Saitou, Queer Sano, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-28
Updated: 2004-05-28
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/ky%20old%20RK%20stuff
Summary: Sano is high-maintenance.





	Greedy

It wasn't enough, was it, that I admitted you'd been of some use, despite what I'd thought that made it quite a concession to say you weren't entirely worthless? No, you demanded I respect you on top of that. Outright respect! From me! 

It wasn't enough that I admired you, was it, acknowledged to myself disinterestedly how beautiful you were? Of course not. You insisted I actually lust after you as well. Objective appreciation just wasn't sufficient; for you it had to be this distracting physical attraction. 

It wouldn't, naturally, be enough that your loud and obnoxious presence dominated my attention whenever you were around. No, you required that I obsess over you even when you were gone. You had to have some part in _every second_ of my contemplation. 

It couldn't be enough that I gave up my peace of mind, my tranquility, my solitude, to be with you, could it? Then you demanded I give up my unhappiness too. Change my entire way of life and the feelings of each moment solely for you! 

And now I'm sure it isn't enough that I lie here with you in my arms having thoughts like these totally inconsistent with my character. You're going to insist I say it aloud in no uncertain terms, aren't you? Compromise my dignity as always by making some kind of silly statement like... 

"I love you." 

"Tell me how much." 

Hn. Greedy boy. 

What am I going to do with you?


End file.
